Harry Potter and the Essence of Time
by HarryPotterRadojkovic
Summary: Hi everyone!Im not the best at summaries but this is Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Basically alternate universe. HG RHR Wasn't sure what to rate so I put T jst to be safe.


Disclaimer:Harry Potter and affiliated characters, along with their settings and the construction of their world, does not belong to me. I am simply playing with J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation for fun.

Harry Potter and the Essence of Time

Chapter one: Wandless Magic

Harry Potter sat motionless in his bed for what seemed to be an eternity since the loss of his god father; Sirius. Since coming home to #4 Private Drive he had not heard word from any of his widarding friends; infact, Harry had not had any incllination that the wizarding world existed. When he woke up in the morning he would drag himsef out of bed and eat what little that he did and then would lie in bed all day swimming in his own miserable thoughts. Harry had not been taking very good care of himself since the summer began. He was not bothering to clean his room or take care of Hedwig. She was out of the house most of the time catching mice which Harry never bothered to clean up.

This was his second week back since term ended and it had veryed very little.Harry was constantly tired due to the fact that he was always having nightmares of his godfather falling through the veil and his friends getting hurt in the Minestry of Magic. He relived the incident at the Minestry at least a dozen times and he would always wake from them drenched in sweat. After this he would force himself to not fall asleep again because if he did, he would have the nightnare again. He would lie in his bed for what seemed an eternity purposly crooking his neck at an odd and uncomfortable angle so that it was harder to fall asleep but in the end he would anventaly drift off into an restless sleep revovling in more nighmares.

At the end of last year Mad eye Moody had told Harry if he had not heard from him within three days then he or one of the order would come down to check that harry was alright. Far from keeping his promise, Madeye or any of the order had not showed up at all so far that summer, but Harry did not care. Harry didn't care about anything now and so he had not written at all. Apart from lying in bed all day Harry thought all about what had happened in the minestry at the end of term. "It is my fault that Serious is dead and my friends got hurt. I was the one that brought Serious to the Minestry in the first place because I was stupid enough to fall for Volemort's treachery. If it was not for my stupidaty Serious would be alive and I would not still be here at the Dursley's."

Harry told himslef this over and over and convinced himself Serious had died all because of him which of coarse was not in the slightest bit true. Harry rolled over in bed but fell off. he did not bother to get back on the bed but lay there on the carpet in his room until he drifted into a doze which ended in watching Sirious falling through the veil.

After awaking Harry heard the tap tap of an owl at his window. He did not bother to get up to let the owl in, thinking that it was Hedwig. He heard the tap tap at the window agian and he raised his head to see a large barn owl on the other side of the glass looking in at him with large amber eyes. Harry summoned all his strength and will power to rise and walk to the window out of pure curiousity. He did not really care about the letter but wondered who would be writing to him. He opened the window and let the owl zoom in and onto his shoulder. He held out his leg for Harry to reach the rolled up partchmeant on his leg. Harry took the lettter and unfolded it, letting the owl drink from hedwigs water dish. Harry saw the familiar neat printing of Hermione's writing on the letter addressed to "Harry Potter" in deep green ink. He opened the envelope and out fell a lengthy letter and a small chocolate frog rapper. He sat on the edge of his bed and pondered on why Hermione would send him garbage in a letter. Deciding that the reason would be in the letter Harry turned it over and read:

Dear Harry,

I hope that you are reading this letter and not throwing it in the garbage as Mundungus said you might. Yes Harry, you are still being watched by the order but this time Dumbledor told me I was allowed to wright a note explaining everything. Voldemort has not moved into the open yet as Dumbledore thought he might. Dumbledore knows that he will not be able to intercept mail because it would be a give away and the minestry has aurors out on the loose everywhere looking for Voldemort. He is still in hiding because he does not yet have enough followers as Snape is reporting. Voldemort failed to convince the giants to join his ranks as he was expecting. They have decided not to take part but will remember Dumbledore's offer (of course they would also remember Volemort's too so we must keep our finger's crossed). The order has been extremely busy working for Dumbledore. Cornelius is still being as annoying as possable although he had to admitt you were not lying. The minestry is also thinking of having and election but that is only a ruhmor(I hope that they are right). The Weasley's are planning on having you for the summer so Dumbledor sent me this wrapper that I have now sent to you. It is a portkey that will activate at 11:00 AM tomorrow. Make sure that you are holding on to it with your luggage and it will take you to the Burrow. I am also coming there but we will not stay there for long incase Voldemort findes that you are there. Ron will soon send you a letter and when you come he will tell you everything else.

Love,

Hermione

PS. I hope that you are will feel better and stop your moping because it is not your fault Serious died.

Harry sat on the bed and reread the letter. He was surprised to feel himself getting excited about getting Ron's letter and could not wait to go to Ron's house. But Harry still felt that it was his fault Sirius had died. He lay back down on his bed and thought over what Hermione had said in the letter. He still wondered why Dumbledor had not sent a letter earlier and was furious with him for not being the one to write the letter. Harry wondered why he could possibly be so busy that he could not have spent fifteen minutes filling Harry in on what was happening or trying to get Harry out of his uncles house. Harry ended these thoughts thinking Dumbledor must be punishing Harry, but these thoughts left as quickly as they had come.

He sat there and tryed to clear his mind of all emotion. He had been subconsiously practising occulmency over the summer holliday even though this reminded him of Snape who he hated very much. He had been getting better and it was but a small task to put up a mental block. He could picture a solid brick wall in his head which was making his scar hurt less and less.

Suddenly it hit him that he wouldn't have to be stuck in the god-for-saken house any longer. He could almost shout for joy but realisd that wasn't smart because it would make his uncle mad. Surprising even himself he got up and opened his door. He steped out onto the neat carpet of the house he had come to hate so much. He walked downstairs and saw that as usual he was early to rise and his relatives had not yet got up. he ate a surprisingly amout of food by sneaking some out of the fridge. The dursley's had said he was costing them too much and had limited him to a certain amout of food a day which they put in a container. After eating he decided to go outside for a walk since it had been forever since he had been outside and in the fresh air.

Once outside he realised how much energy he ahd and decided to take a jog. Normally he hate jogging but he acually found it helped him clear his head. He jogged around the nahborhood and found that he had made it halfway accross town. He decided that he better head home and turned around only to see a rough looking man that was pointing a wand straight at Harry's heart.

"You will be coming with me boy" he said. Harry reached for his own want but cursed himself when he realised he forgot it on his pillow. Instead he did the only logical thing he could think of which wasto dive at the man's feet. The man sside stepped and gave Harry a mirthless laugh.

"Stupify!" he shouted with his wand repionted at Harry. Harry looked up in time to see the red flash of light coming towards him. His brain seemed to freeze and he saw it come towards him inslow motion. There was nothing he could do. On instinc Harry yelled "Pretago" and a flash of white light surrounded him rebounding the spell. The man had a look of surprise on his face as his own spell caught him in the chest. He fell backward and Harry stared at his limp form not beleiving his eyes.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Harry whipped around and saw Mad Eye Moody crashing down the street.

" EXPLAINE YOURSELF!YOU KNOW NOT TO DO MAGIC OUTSIDE SCHOOL!lOOK HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU WILL GET YOURSELF IN NOW! He bellowed at Harry.

"I didn't mean to...I mean I dont even have my wand with me! I just said the spell and it worked!" Harry stuttered.

"If you dont have your wand then how in the blazes did you cast that spell?"he asked, calmed down. At Harry's shrug he stood there and survayed Harry, apearing to be thinking. "you musthave done some wandless magic but i can't understand how because that is very hard to accomplish. I can't even do it! The only person I know who can is Dumbledore but her couldn't until he was at least 20!"Moddy exclaimed.

They continued to discuss the matter on the walk back to the Dursley's where Moody insisted on accomanying Harry "incase of another emergency"he had said. When they arrived Harry had one last question to ask.

"What are we goin to do about the minestry and underage magic?"

"Underage magic is detecked by the wand number so magic without a wand cannot be detected. Sorry for not answering any of your questions about the Order but you will know soon enough. I trust you got your letter and portkey?Good!Well I'll be seeing you around Harry, Goodday!"

After exchanging his goodbye Harry headed to the front door and opened it up. HIs thoughts drifted off to his capability of being able to do wandless magic. If he could only inprove it so he could do it at will it would greatly increace his chances against Voldemort. He waved his hand at Hermione's letter on his bedside table and whispered "acio letter". Nothing happened. Then all of a sudden the letter shot off the table and straight into his hand. He was stunned! He threw the letter aside and tryed on one of his books from school. "Acio book!" This time it took much less time and it shot accross the room.After practising for about and hour he could easily do any small spell. He could do "lumos", "acio", "stupify", "impedimenta", and many others that he learned at Hogwarts.

Suddenly a tiny owl shot threw his open window and bounced off the wall. "Pigwidgeon!" Harry called. The owl drifted over to im and extended her leg expectantly. He pulled off the envelope and grined when he saw Ron's untidy srawl.

Hey Harry! I hope the muggles are treating you right! Hermione told me in her letterthat she already sent you the portkey. I cant wait for you to come over! Bill is here visuting and so is Charlie. That means we can have lots of quiditch games in the back yard! Anyways I hope you aren't moping around and get packing! We will tell you everything when you get here about you-know-what!

Later,

Ron.

Harry knew that by "you-know-what" Ron meant the order of the pheonix. He was very anxious to finally get to know what was going on. Infact he was so busy thinking about how mch better this summer was turning out that he forgot all about Sirius for the first time all summer. He lay back in his bed and then decided to start packing. Reaching under his loose floorboard he grabbed all his valuable items and all his school books which were thrown all over his room from his wandless magic. After he was completely packed he went downstairs to grab a little supper. After eating without his reletives he came back upstairs and counted down the time until he got to go to the Borrow. Surprising even himself he found himself really looking forward to seeing a special one of the Weasleys: Ginny. He had always thought of her and Ron's little sister but now she seemed different. He puzzled on this until he drifted asleep into his first dreamless sleep in forever.

The next morning he slept in for the first time since being at Hogwarts and before the incident with Sirius. He glanced at the clock not really taking in the time so he looked at it again to realise it was already 10:50! He decided to skip breakfast and graped the wrapper portkey off his bedside table and grasped it in his hand. He put a firm arm around his trunk with Headwig's cage srapped to the side. He fealt the famiar tug on his navel which sent him spinning into space. When he landed he surprisingly kept on his feet. He looked around with his first big smile in a long time and saw the Burrow. HIs favourite place in the world!


End file.
